


Wake Up Call

by bessemerprocess



Series: Puzzle Pieces [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Multi, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristina and Teddy spend a sleepy morning in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Sunlight filters into the bedroom from behind the curtains. For once it is not raining, and the sky isn't even over cast. Better yet, Cristina isn't alone in bed. Teddy is passed out in the middle of the mattress, with the comforter pulled around her. One her other side, Cristina can still see the indentation where Owen had slept, but he must have left hours ago. They've all been pulling extra shifts and sometimes she only ever sees Teddy and Owen at the hospital as they all rush around, trying to keep everything going.

Today though, Cristina doesn't have to go into to work until noon, and Teddy is in bed with her. Cristina rolls over and kisses Teddy on the cheek.

"I don't wanna wake up," Teddy mumbles, pulling the pillow up over her face. Cristina can understand the sentiment, but they've both gotten a good six hours of sleep, and besides, Cristina is horny.

"Even if I do this?" Cristina asks, and crawls under the covers to settle between Teddy's thighs.

"Mmmm," Teddy says to the feel of Cristina's tongue on her skin. "I guess that might be okay, as long as I don't actually have to wake up. I hate double shifts."

Cristina rolls her eyes as Teddy pulls the pillow tighter over her face, and then nips at the crease between Teddy's thigh and body. Teddy moans into the pillow, but she doesn't remove it from her face. It might as well be a challenge, and Cristina likes challenges.

She moves further in, licking and sucking, drawing sleepy moans from beneath the pillow.

"Still asleep?" she pauses to ask.

"Yes," comes the muffled reply.

Cristina sets back to work, adding fingers that make Teddy gasp.

"Now are you asleep?" Cristina asks again, because driving Teddy crazy in more than one way all at the same time is a Cristina Yang specialty and she has a reputation to uphold. Either that, or she just likes the way it makes Teddy squirm.

Teddy removes the pillow from over her face just long enough to stick her tongue out at Cristina.

"That's more like it," Cristina says, and then twists her fingers in a way calculated to get a response. It does. Teddy moans into the pillow and bucks her hips up against Cristina's hand.

"More," Teddy says from behind the pillow.

"What's that?" Cristina asks, voice full of wicked glee.

Teddy pushes the pillow out of the way, and again says, "More."

"Are you sure, you did says you just wanted to sleep?" Cristina teases.

"Cristina Yang," Teddy says in her most commanding voice, "Use that talented tongue of yours and make me come, already."

Cristina laughs. "You are so impatient," she says, but she still bends down to add her tongue back into the equation. It's not long before Teddy is coming under her tongue.

"See, wasn't that worth waking up for?" Cristina asks, poking Teddy in the ribs.

Teddy just smiles, and then throws the pillow at her.


End file.
